This invention relates to multilayer polymeric shells for spas, bathtubs and shower enclosures wherein the top layer is marbled and textured.
The invention relates to a multilayer polymeric shell for spas, bathtubs and shower enclosures wherein the top layer is marbled and textured. The shells are formed by first extruding a multilayer polymeric sheet and then thermoforming the sheet into the shaped shell. In the extrusion process the polymers comprising the different layers are coextruded in a single extrusion head. The marbled appearance of the top layer is achieved by utilizing two extruders for the top layer. One extruder extrudes a polymer of one color while the other extruder extrudes a polymer of different color. The two extrudates are mixed or blended until a marbleized blend is obtained. This blend is then fed to a single extrusion head and is coextruded with the polymer comprising the underlying layer. The top layer of the extruded sheet has a marbled or striped appearance. The extruded sheet is passed between rollers, with the roller which is in contact with the top layer of the multilayer polymeric extruded sheet being textured. Contact of the top layer with the textured roller imparts a textured appearance to the top layer. The extruded multilayer polymeric sheet having a marbled and textured top layer is then molded, preferably by thermoforming, into the shaped shell.